A través del espejo
by Rooss
Summary: •One-Shot• "No mires a los ojos de tu propio demonio reflejado en un espejo, de hacerlo, nadie te asegura que salgas ileso". Desde hace siete días, Kise Ryota va tras siete criminales en las inmediaciones de su distrito. Pero también desde hace siete días, todo eso es una fantasía. / —Porque no hay peor infierno que estando en un cielo sin ti. [•AoKi•]


**Título:** A través del espejo.

 **Autor:** Rooss.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece a mi, ni a ti, ni a ninguna fujoshi empedernida. Si me perteneciera haría canon a lo crack (?) || **_Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi; ésta historia es lo único que me pertenece._**

 **Pareja:** AoKi.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad.

 **Notas:** Se supone ("SUPONEEEEE") que había entrado en un tipo hiatus por un tiempo en fanfiction..., pero no me pude resistir, sorry :v , del mismo modo que se supone que debería ya haber actualizado la historia Aoki que tengo en _stand by_ , pero como dije, el tema se me hizo de lo mas suculento e interesante y...y... _A CHOICE WITH NO REGRETS (?_ )

Mi segundo aporte a este bello fandom y a sus hermosas y cálidas fans que lo conforman(: enserio, todas son muy lindas. Y si bien no tengo experiencia con ésta ship -nótese que shippea a Nigou hasta con la pelota- espero ir mejorando con el manejo de sus personalidades. Y sí, si los amo -lo confiesa- , la rubia y el morenatzo de fuego estaban destinados desde los bocetos y su concepción, fin del relajo. Son pasión, son vida, son drama, ¿ya dije pasión?. EXACTO.

Y en cuanto al escrito, me puse a investigar mucho en supersticiones (y eso que yo no soy supersticiosa, pls, tengo un clóset con puertas que son espejo-, sobre cosas que no debería mencionar -cofcofreligióncofcof- y muchas cosas más. El rincón del saber al final del escrito, lalalala~

 **Dedicatoria:** Yo dedico tooodo lo que sea de este fandom, y más de esta hermosa pareja, a mi **_waifu Sugey_** , porque por ella me envicié y me eché las primeras dos temporadas en tiempo récord y vivimos juntas la intensidad de la tercera y...y...y -muere- . Waifu, se que no escribo tan bien como tú a estos dos uarros, lo sé xDD pero para eso te tengo a ti, para que me critiques toooooooodo.

 ** _|| Éste escrito forma parte del V evento del grupo en FB AoKiLovers~ "Pecados Capitales" ||_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A_** _través del espejo_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son los cargos ésta vez? —el silencio que le responde, junto a esos ensombrecidos orbes añil llenos de burla y fascinación que le miran, ya no le sorprenden a Kise Ryota—. Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a darme el beneficio de la duda nuevamente… —el jefe del departamento de investigación –quien lleva ascendido casi el mismo tiempo en que su mismo _caso_ apareció en las calles de Nagoya- finge buscar el nombre del acusado en el expediente entre sus manos, cuando lleva toda esa semana siendo llevado a esa misma sala con un nuevo cargo que añadir a su lista de sentencias—…Aomine Daiki?

.

Nuevamente, solo el sonido del aire acondicionado es lo único que obtiene por respuesta entre esas cuatro paredes y un paño de cristal teñido de negro.

.

—¿Sabes? Si sigues así vas a lograr, enserio, que te metan a la cárcel —hizo énfasis, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos para después tomar una pluma de ese simple escritorio con la intención de hacer lo mismo que lleva haciendo desde que inició esa semana, añadir más cargos.

.

—Hay siete —el destacado investigador de lacio de oro y ojos ámbar brillantes, le mira con inaudita sorpresa, a ese moreno que ha hablado por primera vez.

.

—¿Perdón?

.

—Hay siete —repite con voz ronca y casi inmoral. La depravación en sus ojos casi se vuelve un personaje más en esa sala, o quizá siempre estuvo ahí.

.

—Siete ¿qué? —Ryota aparta los ojos de la carpeta, suelta la pluma, y se concentra en lo ambiguo de esos ojos pérfidos.

.

—Les conoces —sisea el de piel morena y cabello índigo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados junto con la indecencia de sus pestañas casi rizadas y delineadas; es casi un movimiento estimulante el que él hace, que le seduce y le inquieta—, y ellos te conocen a ti a profundidad, Kise Ryota —con una deliciosa cadencia en su voz que le invita a estremecerse, Aomine le muestra el pigmento de sus verdaderos ojos, teñidos de perversión.

.

Mirándole pudo entender que _él_ era su ante-sala del infierno. Que la luz tenue de esa habitación fue menguando hasta hacerse una escasa claridad, y que fue cosa de _él_ para que el micro ajustado en su oreja, mismo que hacía de conexión directa con los agentes escondidos del otro lado del cristal doble vista, para que así pudieran escuchar la sesión de interrogatorio, comenzara a hacer ruidos de interferencia. La sala quedó en un estado de mutismo, el tiempo se paralizó y el de cabellos rubios pudo jurar ver suspendidos colores en el viento circundante debido a esa extraña capacidad suya llamada _sinestesia_.

.

—¿E-Estoy…?

.

—No. No estás alucinando —Kise tragó grueso, corriendo la silla con la pesadez que sus piernas le proporcionaron y caminó –rodeando el escritorio- hacia el cristal—. No. No pueden vernos —se burló el moreno.

.

—¿Qué hiciste?

.

—¿Yo? —contraataca con falsa inocencia—. He estado esposado desde hace media hora, ¿cómo podría haber hecho algo? —el acusado suspiró—. ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido éste interrogatorio?

.

—¿Disculpa?

.

—Estás muerto, Kise —el rubio palideció, la saliva se le hizo como un puñado de arena pasando por su garganta y la cabeza comenzó a darle evidencias siniestras cuando al parpadear Aomine Daiki había desaparecido de su radio de visión apareciendo frente a él, justo delante—. Llevas muerto siete días, los suficientes para que todos los pecados te carcoman antes de ser juzgado, y soy yo quien me ofrecí para corromperte y evitar que al cielo entres.

.

—¿Q-Qué?

.

—¿Enserio no sabes quién soy?

.

—¿E-Eh? —pronto las claras evidencias de que ese interrogatorio ha cruzado la línea entre lo cuerdo y lo irreal, azotan al rubio, obligándolo a apartarlo abruptamente, casi alejándose como si la pluma, el borde del escritorio, y los ojos del que sería el futuro presidiario, lo quemaran—, A-Aomine Daiki —balbucea, intentando razonar, creyendo que se ha aprendido ese nombre por las siete veces que ha tenido que verlo en esa sala como solo un acto laboral.

.

—No, Kise —farfulla el de piel morena. Kise parpadea, incapaz de comprender la situación y de cómo ha terminado sentado nuevamente frente a él cuando hace segundos se encontraba de pie —, mírame—murmura Aomine, siendo ahora él quien se ha encorvado ligeramente, levantándose de la silla e inclinándose sobre la superficie de lo único que los separa, mirándolo con la intensidad de querer devorarlo—Soy en lo que me convertí para perseguirte hasta aquí.

.

Desde hace siete días, Kise Ryota va tras _siete criminales_ en las inmediaciones de su distrito. Pero también desde hace siete días, todo eso es una fantasía.

.

Endeble y deshecho, carcomiendo su propio corazón tras la noticia sobre la pérdida de su ser más amado. Sin anestesia, frío y sin tacto, la oración no mermó de su mente en cuanto fue informado horas después de que su sesión de fotos había finalizado. En su departamento ya nadie veía televisión, nadie leía el periódico, nadie le brindaba el suficiente calor sino era él, ni siquiera el borde de la cama por donde espesas lágrimas escurrieron hasta dejar manchas de humedad en el piso alfombrado.

.

Muchas oraciones y súplicas se piden durante el duelo; muchas son escuchadas, otras son simplemente llevadas por el viento. La del _primer_ Kise fue un descuido ocasionado por un acto desesperado al querer volver a reunirse con su verdadero amor.

.

 _"—_ _Quiero ir con él. Déjame ir con él. Llévame hasta él._

 _Quiero ir con él. Déjame ir con él. Llévame hasta él."_

 _._

 _"—_ _¿Aunque eso implique la muerte?"_

 _._

A los muertos nunca debes de contestarles, de hacerlo habrás caído en su juego y no podrás retirarte. No mires a los ojos de tu propio demonio reflejado en un espejo, de hacerlo, nadie te asegura que salgas ileso. ¿Cuántas veces se perdona al pecado?

.

—Te lo advirtieron, Kise, pero parece que lo olvidaste. Que el suicidio es un acto que no se perdona ni se tolera en el cielo.

.

—Pe-Pero yo no me suicidé, fue un accidente, yo… —balbucea, ante una verdad que a retazos va siendo vislumbrada.

.

—¿Enserio lo fue? —murmura con sátira, ladeando sus labios en lo más cercano a lo que es una sonrisa falsa. Toda esa dimensión cayó, dejándolo en la nada, solo con el espejo doble vista suspendido por alguna fuerza extraña.

.

 _"—_ _Solo llévame con él"_

 _._

 _"—_ _Entonces mátate"_

 _._

Aomine Daiki había sufrido una caída durante un juego; el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo por si solo ocasionaron una muerte cerebral instantánea, mientras que el acta de defunción del de ojos ámbar –a tan solo una semana después del entierro del primero- registró muerte por hemorragia y múltiples cortes en la piel. La habitación que compartía con él en ese departamento era la escena de un baño sangriento en cuanto el equipo forense lo encontró. La piel blanquecina de su cuello y parte de sus brazos recibía el destello de los cristales rotos –de su clóset- esparcidos alrededor de su cuerpo junto al líquido carmesí que se había encargado de hacer un charco debajo de él.

.

Kise se volvió el lienzo del pecado. Uno que no se perdona. Cometió el error de mirar a través del espejo en medio de su estado de luto; éstos espejos eran considerados, en épocas muy antiguas, puertas a lo divino, a lo espiritual, pero también puertas a lo desconocido, a lo que fácilmente podría ser el infierno. Creyó verlo a él de pie, añorando su piel morena y el azul de sus ojos, liberando al demonio, entregándole su alma, cayendo en una trampa. Aceptando con obediencia la orden que terminaría con su vida solo porque creía que su deseo se cumpliría. Llevarlo con él, ir al mismo cielo.

.

Y el moreno lo sabía; lo supo en cuanto en la antesala de todo, en lo que llaman purgatorio, se dio cuenta de que sus propios pecados fueron absueltos y que él en realidad era un ángel, pero también se dio cuenta de que el alma de Kise, -que no debía estar ahí en primer lugar- forastera y sin rumbo, misma que se encontraba en una fila contraria, en la de los malaventurados y sentenciados a ser juzgados como si fueran aves en una jaula, había cometido una estupidez con tal de seguirlo y permanecer juntos una eternidad.

.

Pero tal y como _el segundo_ Aomine –el que tiene de frente ahora- le ha dicho, el suicidio no se perdona. Y _el primer_ Kise, de haber vivido toda una vida limpia y pura, con un alma blanca de las que se aceptarían fácilmente en el cielo, pasó a la antesala del infierno por haberse matado.

.

 _"—_ _¡Kise! ¡Oi, Kise!"_

 _._

Gritó innumerables veces aquél, quien si sería aceptado en el reino de nubes blancas, al malaventurado que –en cuanto atravesara las puertas negras del infierno- viviría con el corazón deshecho. Porque un ángel y un demonio no pueden vivir juntos, y Kise no podría si quiera ser perdonado, lo que dejaba al alma de Aomine con una sola opción.

.

—¿Ya me recuerdas? —el brazo de Ryota, el cual se encuentra extendido totalmente hacia el cristal ahora que se ha puesto de pie –mismo donde se encuentra su reflejo y el de alguien más- tiembla. Y pronto todas las emociones y la culpa le carcomen el pensamiento, llevándolo al borde del llanto al reconocerlo. Porque nada de eso existe, porque él no es nadie ahí, porque es un alma que está viviendo una tortuosa utopía, porque de eso se alimenta el Rey de las tinieblas antes de aceptar al _nuevo ganado_ en su lista negra y funesta. Kise solo estaba reteniendo su dolor, y ese magnánimo soberano del infierno solo se había aprovechado de ello para en su contra usarlo, haciéndole creer que estaba vivo, llevando a Aomine a su lado, para asegurarse de que cumpliera su palabra a cambio de la suya—. Fuiste un idiota al intentar seguirme.

.

—A-Aominecchi… —sale de su boca como un gemido doloroso, que le asfixia—. E-Es mi culpa…

.

—Calla.

.

 _"—_ _Si me convierto en lo mismo que él, ¿me dejarás perseguirlo?"_

 _._

 _"—_ _Primero tienes que pecar. Rechaza la oferta del cielo, y desciende de tu destierro al mundo de lava hirviendo, pero una vez que caigas en el infierno, no vas a poder volver."_

 _._

 _"—_ _¿Seré capaz de verlo?"_

 _._

 _"—_ _Solo si eres capaz de volverte en un demonio primero"_

 _._

 _"—_ _Hecho."_

 _._

Por eso el Kise Ryota de ésta dimensión no ha podido terminar de absolver los cargos del Aomine Daiki de éste caso. Porque no iba tras un solo _criminal,_ sino tras siete, los astutos capitales que profanaron el alma de moreno tras aceptar pecar, dejar de ser un ángel, para convertirse en un habitante del inframundo y poder ir en su búsqueda. Porque a pesar de que el rubio había pecado, lo había hecho por amor, incluso antes de si quiera augurar su muerte, Kise pecó a favor de él al mirarlo con otros ojos.

.

Los pecados que ambos cometieron por amor.

.

Disfrutando de su _pereza_ , de sus ojos modorros y bostezos encantadores componiendo una misma pieza. Disfrutando de su _soberbia,_ de la ausencia de su misericordia cuando le reclamaba como suyo en las noches de tormenta; de la _avaricia_ de sus ojos apetitosos y ansiosos, traspasando a la _ira_ en medio de sus discusiones que sabían que terminaría en una invasión de una sensación de _gula,_ donde el apetito de ambos los hacían querer engullir cada parte de piel del contrario, para pertenecerse el uno al otro y dejar que al final la _lujuria_ los consumiera, para que de esa forma, a la mañana siguiente –en frente de todos los presentes que voltearan a verles-, les envolviera la _envidia_ de saber que Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki se pertenecían de una manera infinita e inquebrantable.

.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —cuestiona el demonio del otro lado del cristal, siendo tan solo un reflejo pues se ha desvanecido ahora que Kise ha recordado toda la verdad.

.

—Quiero ir contigo —a Aomine se le oscurecen los ojos, y su sonrisa ladeada es la única que se mantiene nítida.

.

—No vamos a ir al cielo ¿sabes?, vas a cometer el pecado de entregarte a un demonio, tu alma aún sigue deambulando.

.

—¿Porqué?

.

—Porque yo no lo permití. Pequé estando en el cielo, por ti.

.

 ** _[Aomine]_**

 ** _._**

 _Porque pequé de soberbia_ , porque no necesito nada ni a nadie si contigo lo tenía todo. _Porque pequé de Gula_ , porque no tenía suficiente de ti, era como sentir un hambre inexplicable que nunca se iba a saciar porque siempre querría más. _Porque pequé de envidia,_ intolerante al verte con alguien más, porque solo a mí debiste mirar. _Porque también pequé de ira_ , enfureciéndome por haberte dejado solo, orillándote a cometer un acto impropio.

.

 _Pequé de lujuria,_ porque si tus besos no están sobre mi piel en el cielo, entonces iría a buscar tu ardiente cuerpo hasta morir en el infierno. _Pequé de pereza_ , porque me pesaba levantarme de la cama –cuando aún nos encontrábamos vivos- si podía pasar el día entero devorándote sin calma. _Y porque finalmente pequé de avaricia_ , porque eras -eres- como el oro, un preciado tesoro, y porque acepté la oferta de rechazar el cielo por venir a buscarte.

.

Y esa es la respuesta. El desafío a Dios que ocasionó mi destierro de su reino.

.

—Porque no hay peor infierno que estando en un cielo sin ti.

.

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

Y porque siendo ahora próximos a ser dos habitantes más en el inframundo, Aomine entendió una cosa. Que los pecados no matan, solo vuelven más exquisita el alma.

.

El _segundo_ Kise -al que se le está dando una segunda oportunidad- termina de extender su mano a la silueta que está detrás del paño, tal como la primera y última vez que lo hizo, solo que ahora está consciente de que un demonio lo espera del otro lado, uno que reconoce y del cual no dudaría en ser invitado a ser devorado solo para vivir una eternidad a su lado.

.

—Esto es algo por lo que no podremos ser perdonados jamás, ¿cierto, Aominecchi? —le pregunta con la vista empañada de lágrimas vistosas junto a la compañía de una sonrisa compungida pero con ápice de sentirse radiante, todo lo contrario a lo que uno esperaría tras saber que al inframundo se dirige.

.

—Iremos al infierno de todos modos, idiota, así que apresúrate y toma mi mano ya.

.

 ** _[Kise]_**

 ** _._**

Estando con él, el infierno y el cielo me saben igual, y aunque nos toque quemarnos de tantos pecados, no nos separaremos.

.

 _"—Hay siete"_

 _._

Siete pecados en él. No, el conteo está mal. Porque si existen siete pecados capitales, el octavo es él mismo. El más exquisito que me ha corrompido.

.

 _—"Hay uno más. Siempre hubo uno más"_

 _._

Él. El octavo capital, la verdad y la mentira, la razón y la locura, la salvación y el pecado.

.

Escritos en el viento, sumergidos en la nada, en ésta habitación vacía y blanca ya no quedan residuos de mi alma, solo el vestigio en forma de cristales fragmentados en el suelo tras haber tomado su mano, llevando al límite nuestros corazones alborotados.

.

Porque al final ambos pecamos, negándonos a una vida en el cielo para vivir juntos en el infierno, estirando nuestras manos para poder alcanzarnos…

.

 _"…_ _a través del espejo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _Información que importa (?)_**

 ** _*el rinconcito del saber*_**

 _ **1) Sinestesia:** _ Los sinestésicos pueden ver sonidos, oír olores y saborear palabras. En este caso, Kise adquirió esta capacidad solo al morir, pudiendo ver de esta manera los colores en el viento, entre ellos, el color de la voz de Aomine.

 ** _2) Superstición del espejo:_** La cuestión de éste es tal y como se entiende en el escrito :v antiguamente los espejos -incluso creo que en la actualidad- son indicios tanto de suerte como de maldición. Se dice que si rompes un espejo, te esperan 7 años de mala suerte. También se dice que los espejos son puertas o portales que fácilmente podrían dejar entrar entes (tanto buenos como malos) a tu habitación, por eso algunas personas acostumbran a _"cubrirlos_ " o _"taparlos"_ con una sábana antes de dormir; también se dice que mientras duermes, si tienes un espejo en tu habitación, el ente del otro lado absorbe tu energía o tu alma. En este caso, un demonio personificó a Aomine, y ante el dolor, Kise obedeció a seguirle el juego, accediendo a matarse.

 **3)** Hago hincapié en que el alma de Aomine estaba pura, por lo que él era un ángel. A esto lo relaciono con todo lo ocurrido en el manga, ya que para mí fue el personaje que más cambios obtuvo tanto de manera física como emocional (oseaseeeee, se redimió).

 **4)** Obviamente Kise es el _"malaventurado"_ por haberse suicidado, dejándolo a él con un alma no apta para ir al cielo con Aomine.

 **5)** Al no existir la _"segunda dimensión"_ , la realidad donde Kise es investigador, y Aomine un ladronzuelo, es obvio que nada de eso existe, y como Aomine era en verdad un demonio, jugó con el espacio temporal de ahí, haciendo interferencia con los micros, apareciendo y reapareciendo como hada madrina :v , dejando a Kise con la verdadera realidad de solo tener un espejo en frente. Los demonios tienen habilidades, y el morenazo no es la excepción.

 _ **N** otas:_

Cuando leí _"pecados capitales"_ , en realidad se me hizo mooooy dificil elegir solo uno, y mucho más todos centrarlos en -vaya, esto no es sorpresa- en el personaje que todas -quizá- consideramos más pecador: Aomine. Entonces pensé, ¿de qué manera podría usar los pecados sin ser pecados en sí?

De ahí que me saliera la cursi idea de _los pecados por amor._ Al final de cuentas, si se ven desde esa perspectiva a los pecados capitales, todos hemos pecado :v , y en ésta historia, el pecado más grande fue haber amado a niveles insuperables. Claro está que el pecado que Kise cometió se podría decir que es el imperdonable _._

Seeeh~, yo sola me entiendo hahaha, en fin, espero que haya quedado claro todo el rollo de los espejos, los demonios, las almas, mi interpretación de los pecados, etc, etc, sino pos me mato.

Y ya, es todo, espero no haberles confundido con tanto choro y cosa sobrenatural(? hahaha, soy muy fan de esas cosas, y la verdad es que no esperaba escribir algo Angst, aunque al final no me quedó tan trágico como sospechaba. Vivieron juntos en el infierno(? eso es amor verdadero(? -le pegan-

En fin. ¡Gracias a las chicas del staff en FB del grupo! Todos sus eventos son muy originales, y este definitivamente me atrajo bastante -notese lo perversa que es- , espero poder seguir aportando al fandom(:

Chao!

l

l

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
